brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jarry Modmega/Why do you Love Brutal Mario?
Why do you love Brutal Mario? Write your reasons in the comments below! Here's why I love the game: Prologue December 25th, 2011. It's Christmas. Presents were allotted out. I had gotten new video games: Scribblenauts, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Paper Mario. But I was introduced to a special game: Super Mario World, for the Wii's virtual console. I had loved it. Super Mario World was a whole new experience. Everything about the game is amazing. The levels, the gameplay, the adventure. My favorite part is the secrets hidden throughout the game, one of the best leading to the Star World. The game was extremely fun, and it's my favorite 2D Mario game, maybe even best Mario game period! The Bosses Late April, 2012. Around this time I learned about SMW rom hacks, and I was intrigued. Eventually, I found a series of videos created by MetalYoshi4 titled "Brutal Mario Bosses". I found the custom bosses to be very great and challenging. I eventually found out that the bosses were part of a hack, the one and only, Brutal Mario! The Brutal Mario Month May, 2012. The entire month was all about Brutal Mario. I set upon the goal to find out about everything about Brutal Mario. Watching walkthrough after walkthrough, my knowledge of the game grew. And so, it would be a tradition that the month of May would be all about Brutal Mario. As of April 2016, I have now played Brutal Mario, and I absolutely loved every part of it. Now the only problem is waiting for Carol to finish the hack in some years. All aboard the BM hype train! Choo choo! Why I love Brutal Mario Brutal Mario is remarkable. Everything about the game is amazing: #The game was entirely based off Super Mario World. I love SMW, and I feel Brutal Mario has the same feel and nonstalgia. BM's gameplay, difficulty, secrets, and some of the graphics were all incorporated from it's original SNES counterpart. It feels like a true sequel, as well an expansion on the original. #Each of Brutal Mario's levels has a special gimmick to it. Some examples include stopping time, skiing down snowy slopes, getting chased by a hungry Boo, and so much more. It gives the game so much diversity, so much design that most rom hacks would dream of having. All thanks to Carol's knowledge of "assembly", or ASM. #The game crosses with so many different games, particularly from the SNES. Some examples include Kirby, DKC, Megaman, Chrono Trigger, and many others. #The game has so many colorful and diverse environments,and the overworked map is so awesome! #The amount of bosses jam-packed into the game is unreal. So many diverse bosses from all different games, and all all them are so much fun to fight! #Besides the colorful graphics, the game has a huge soundtrack that uses music from a vast amount of games, all recomposed. Originally I wasn't fond of the music, but after listening to it for a while, I find it so catchy and awesome. ...Bottom Line, Brutal Mario is spectacular, and remarkably the best SMW hack ever. It's nearly one of my favorite games, and at some point I want to submit the game to Nintendo, and if they do, everyone will know and love the game! Jarofrods (talk) 21:35, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Jarofrods' Blogs